


Busy schedules

by alexisriversong



Series: Christmas game! Puzzle time! [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: some fluff in HP world!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Puzzle RANDOM  
> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “Christmas Game! Puzzle Time!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> • Numero Parole: 259  
> • Prompt/Traccia: Harry Potter!AU

Mycroft Holmes is the minister of business between the muggle and magical world. In a nutshell, he is the one who has power over both worlds and his work is very challenging. He almost never has free time.

I'm Greg Lestrade, head of the Auror Magical and non Magical Crimes Section. My work is to find dark wizards, killers and whatnot and send them to Atzkaban. Especially after the Battle of Hogwarts I’ve been pretty busy working and I have very little time to myself.

That’s why it’s so difficult for me and Mycroft to meet, even if we are lovers. It’s hard on the both of us but when we manage to see each other we are still really happy together.

That’s why I came up with this solution, I just hope he doesn’t say no.

It’s been a week since we saw each other last, but now we can finally be together again.

“Myc... wouldn’t it be better if we lived together? That way we could see each other every night and every morning before work, and maybe sometimes more if you work from home during my day off...”

I was not sure he would agree so easily,  so I was pretty shocked when he just waved his wand around and all my stuff magically appeared in his home.

“Great idea” he said with a smile. I just smiled back. How did I get so used to his antics I would never know, but I still love him very much. And now... I’ll see him every day!


End file.
